<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lonely, lonely little life by marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540303">lonely, lonely little life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme'>marilynmansonfuckme (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Homeless, Homelessness, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marilynmansonfuckme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i could kid myself in thinking that i'm fine</p><p>(A/N: sorry if i unrealistically/offensively portrayed being homeless, i very much hope i didn't!  as always, read the tags and make sure there's nothing in there that's triggering to you!  what should i write next?  should i add to this?  lmk down below!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lonely, lonely little life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brendon wouldn’t have called himself rich, but that was only because he didn’t want to come off as pretentious.  He was rich, there was no doubt about it.  His father sold engagement rings at unfairly high prices, his mother a stay-at-home mom, and he still lived with them, though he was twenty, because he had never worked a day in his life and didn’t want to start now.  He was quite attractive, tall with big eyes and lips and dark bangs that fell in his face, and a smirk that could bend women and men alike to his will.</p><p>	It was a rainy night, with Brendon walking down the sidewalk in an unfamiliar part of town and smoking an expensive cigarette, when he saw the boy, only one year younger than him and much more girlish, with delicate features and long eyelashes.  He sat on the curb, unwashed brown curls, unsuccessfully held back by a floral headband, framing a pale, tear-stained face.  His clothes were worn and tattered, soles about to fall off his shoes.  “HOMELESS”, the faded cardboard sign he held read, “WAS KICKED OUT FOR BEING GAY :)”.  Brendon blinked, stopping in front of the boy.</p><p>	“Why the smiley face?”, he asked softly, as if talking too loudly might break the stranger.  He shrugged.  “Why not?”, came a soft, pretty voice, like windchimes on a warm spring day.  Brendon felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he pulled a hundred dollar bill from his pants pocket and put it on the sidewalk next to the boy.   “Holy shit, thanks.”, he gasped, eyes widening.  Brendon nods shyly and begins to walk off, but the boy’s voice stops him.  “My name’s Ryan.  Someday, when I’m rich and famous, I’ll pay you back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>